Conventional garden hoses are typically constructed from rubber or other resilient flexible material such as synthetic rubber, thermo plastic rubber or the like photochemical derivatives. A notable problem encountered with conventional garden hoses relates to the storage of the hose when not in use. Garden hoses can be stored on a hose reel, placed within a storage container, or simply left on the ground. While storage devices are practical in certain situations, in many instances the consumer cannot use or has no desire to employ a storage container. For example, a consumer may live in an apartment or small condo and would like to have the benefit of a garden hose for plant watering, car washing, or the like but does not have room for a garden hose storage device. The hose might be left in the trunk of a vehicle or coiled up in the corner of a patio with an effort to consume as little space as possible. Another example would be the owner of a boat, RV or plane who may wish to leave the hose with the vehicle. Such places are impractical for hose storage containers.
There are many situations where it is beneficial to store a garden hose in as little a space as possible. If the consumer does not have a device for storing the garden hose then they must try to organize the hose on the ground in a way as to not entangle the hose within itself. If improperly organized, the garden hose will tend to kink when uncoiled. This problem is typically encountered by the average homeowner who uses the garden hose infrequently wherein improper storage of a hose can result in the development of kinks. Garden hoses can be made with thick sidewalls to prevent kinking but result in heavy and cumbersome water hoses. Fiber reinforcements can also be used, such as woven tapes or knitting followed by the addition of an outer coating, all of which add to the weight of a garden hose and do not have a shortened length for storage. For this reason, it is of great benefit to have a garden hose that is light in weight, contractible in length, and kink resistant.
Retractable garden hoses are known to use steel wires formed in a coiled shape with a vinyl tube, the steel wires wind through the vinyl tube so that it will normally be in a coiled or rolled configuration when not in use. When pressurized water is introduced into the garden hose, the hose is unwound. When the pressurized water is removed, the water hose is recoiled to a rolled position. Examples of such hoses include U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,529; U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,779 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,121.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,539 discloses a self elongating oxygen hose for stowable aviation crew oxygen mask. The supplemental gas assembly such as used for aircraft crews is provided which includes a mask adapted to fit over at least the nose and mouth of a wearer, together with a flexible, self-elongating hose assembly and a stowage box for receiving the mask and hose assembly.
The transition zone between a garden hose and pressurized source of water, or the garden hose and delivery point, is accomplished by a coupling. Conventional couplings provide a fluid connection between a spigot and a garden hose. However the prior art fails to disclose a coupling capable of attaching to a flexible garden hose having an expandable inner tube member made of a flexible fluid carrying material and an outer sleeve made of a fixed length fabric material. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,185 discloses a flexible hose reinforced by armature layers made of flexible cables disposed helically and is attached at least at one end by compression of said layers against rigid pieces, characterized by the supporting elements and gripping elements, which are coaxial, having non-adhesive conical compression surfaces which diverge toward the end and by at least one wedge provided with slits being driven between reinforcing layers to ensure compression. The tubular sleeve is attached to a rigid assembly wherein ends of the layered pairs are engaged in the conical annular space between the coaxial supporting element and gripping elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,622 discloses a garden hose having a protective shell section and a flexible strain relief section releasably attached to the shell section. The hose is sealably attached to a stem portion of a coupling by a brass ferrule, the manner by which the hose is attached to the stem portion is stated as being well known in the art. After the end of the hose having the ferrule slipped over the stem portion so that the end of the hose abuts the receive portion, a device is inserted into the stem portion for expanding it thereby sandwiching the hose between the stem portion and the ferrule for locking the hose to the coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,866 discloses a garden hose assembly having a deformable section that allows a portion of the hose to be coiled around a support for holding the end of the hose in a desired position. Connectors have coupling sterns which are inserted within a base tube and such coupling stems are then radially expanded into ferrules or corrugations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,800 discloses a flexible tube formed so that adjacent coils are formed while in a contracted position, the tube is extendible by straightening of the coils. A fitting is formed from an elongate, substantially cylindrical externally barbed portion and a disk shaped head. A bore extends through the fitting which is smaller than the inner diameter of the tubing. The fitting portion is inserted into an end of the tube and held therein by an interference fit with barbs inhibiting removal axially of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,610 discloses a flexible water spray wand for connection to a standard garden hose, having a housing connectable at a lower end to the garden hose and at an upper end to a flexible tube assembly connected at an opposite end to a spray nozzle. The flexible tube has an outlet fitting which comprises an externally barbed portion and an externally threaded portion with an annular shoulder therebetween. The barbed portion fits snugly within outlet end portion of the hose with annular shoulder which abuts an outlet end portion of the ribbed tube, which can be affixed by silver soldering or adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,527 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,448 disclose a linearly self-actuated hose for use in transporting fluids. A hose has a biasing spring that extends along the full length, and can comprise single or multiple springs and/or multiple diameter spring coils. The spring is covered with hose cover material on the outside and hose cover material on the inside to form a sealed hose and are bowed inward or outward radially between the individual spring coils depending on the intended use of hose. On the end of the hose is mounted a nozzle end which can be designed with standard garden hose threads. The nozzle end comprises an inner crimp ring, and outer crimp ring which also provides threads, and a water restriction ring. The hose can be trapped between crimp rings to provide a compression fit. Crimp rings are also crimped onto each other so that they form a right unit that will not fall apart during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,189 discloses a garden hose assembly that includes an elongated and flexible tubular member that includes an open first end, an open second end and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second open ends. A cross-section taken traversely to a longitudinal axis of the tubular member has a generally oblong shape when the tubular member is filled with a fluid and a substantially flattened shape when the tubular member is not filled with a fluid. Male and female couplers are defined as conventional garden hose couplers.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a flexible garden hose that can be coupled to a conventional household water spigot and will extend in length when pressurized water is introduced into the hose, the pressurized water being regulated at an outlet of the hose.